User talk:Makuta Kaper
This is my Talk Page. 'Messages' real funny I fall for that every time, can you send me a list of pages that have your "message" on it? 1300796803 23:46, 7 July 2009 (UTC) thanks thanks for the complement your friend thanks thanks for the complement your friend IDS I noticed that you and IDS5621 have overlaping sotylines like you both use Zoruxx in your stories, MVTs, and Mechanical Rahkshi HI. Can u give me the link to the mibbet bionicle channel so i can talk to u? Thatdevilguy gave it to me once,now i cant remember. Check it out The Battle For The Blade has ended!!! Check it out. Do you want to chat? here's the CB channel on mibbet:http://www.mibbit.com/chat/?server=irc.zymic.com&channel=%23customBionicles Watsup Ohai man, nothing's really happening, just waiting for the move to finish. What's new for you? Also I'm not working on the game right now, but I might soon. Hello Is it okay if I use Zennez in the Vavorkx Chronicles 1:Dark Skys. Sure As long as you give me credit.But, it would have to be a non-storyline appearence. Sorry about not answering on your talk page.It won't let me access it.0_0 ok Re-Zennez Yes. Sure,how do i join?--Skrall100 21:40, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I use the bionicle reviews wiki. Sup? are going to ever make any more stories again? SOTF C Sure Re:Story I might, but I'm busy with a lot of other things, so I might not get to it soon. If there's anyone else who wants to write it, the can. --[[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii|'Toa']] Kuhrii [[The Archlord's Troop|'Avohkii']] bounce! [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Poll|'I want' your input.]] [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Building Contest|'build!!!!!!']] 21:06, 16 July 2009 (UTC) contest question Is it alright that my entry in your contest is a representative of a species? 1300796803 23:48, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Yes.You can enter anything of any species. or hi just writing articles I'm on a trip so I can't make my MOC s yet but I have plans for them, P.S> what do you think of my Mechanical Rahkshi (Aero one) your friend Okay,but lets chat on the Custombionicles channel. here's the CB channel on mibbet:http://www.mibbit.com/chat/?server=irc.zymic.com&channel=%23customBionicles Sorry I completly forgot,so i made the skezz(agori) page and Skezz(skrall) page.I had read the skezz page a long time ago,and wen i wuz thinking of a name it popped into my head but i didn't remeber that it wuz yours.sorry.Could he be named after your agori? sure but lets do it on the CB channel. Deadliest bionicle When will next fight come out?! BRAIN BLOWING UP!--Odst grievous 20:29, 18 July 2009 (UTC) HI. Hi HERES JOHNNY!!!!!! Damn it !!!! I forgot my username again.....oh yeah IDS!!!!! HI!!!! yeah haven't been on for a bit cos my internet was down. Ganon upgrade???cool!!!could i see it? also whats his role gonna be??? Also i remember that glatorian, but not his name. it wuz the one with the metus helmet right? Icelot...that sounds like camelot!!!!! But i don' remeber his name. sorry question Is there rules for making stories, if so can you tell me them? 1300796803 23:22, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Answer No, there are no rules to making a story on here. or Hi! Please enter. hey Cool...but remeber credit for ganon!!! Also rename the glatorain??.....howabout Isaclex?? (Pronounced EYE-SAH-CLEH-CKS) --Skrall100 23:23, 30 July 2009 (UTC) remake hey I havn't messaged you in a while but I was wondering if I could remake my Mechanical rahkshi because myn sort of sucked your friend Okay, I except. element I am making a new element and I was wondering if you had any ideas your friend Hey friend Please enter. Question! What is your YouTube username? Where are you I haven't seen u around for a bit. Hello. Please can you enter some of my contests. Two of them end on the 20th and hardly anyone's entered.Here's a link NOTE Please let as many people who are writing chapters know as you can. IceBite wants Pyroketox and Makuta Maledict to fight one final battle for control of Sitrius's universe (which Pyroketox will win, but sacrifices himself to save the others from Acid Lava, which is what kills Maledict.) So DO NOT KILL Maledict or Pyroketox and DO NOT Write the end of of ......Way the World Ends. WHERE IN MATA NUI ARE U Where are u?I haven't seen you make an edit in ages. Hey friend The Gladium MoC Contest has begun!!! Submit entries here! ' Please enter. Collector1 Wassup? Invite Your back I just saw you make an edit, I am sooooooooooooooo Glad your back on the wiki, I can't wait to see your series. I am sure it will be great BTW I made a youtube account I have not posted any thing yet though your friend Skepion I commented on Skepion. if you don't know hoe to fins talke for articles, just go to the article, and click "discussion" in the upper right-hand corner. yey yey u back! :D Your vorox looks awsome!! It actually looks like its wearing gladiator armour You Rock! Glad your back and your MOCS are awsome! Yes!! Chardex is great!!!! I love the dark and mata red blend! I also like the toa he has a crush on (I can't remember the name) too! Re: Render Would you like me to put from The Shadowed One's point of view? Like the quotes he gives the Dark Hunters in the Book of Dark Hunters? --Chicken Bond 20:55, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Hello Buinos Dias Guten Tog Ni Hao Aloha Shalom Bon Jour Hello Wanna join the BFTMOL Fan Club? Re: Re: Re: Render Done, tell me what you think of it, and tell me anything you disliked about it so i can improve it. the is the quote ''"Render is one of the most powerful, yet one of the most troublesome, Dark Hunters in my arsenal. He possesses surprisingly deadly powers, is equally dangerous skills in the ways of combat, and is very clever. Perhaps too clever for his own good, as he is known to be very disobedient at times. No matter, I keep because of his talents and skills, though a day might come where I tire of his growing greed, and may have to put his life an abrupt end." So, what do you think? --Chicken Bond 21:25, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Re: Render Thanks. I noticed a few problems so i altered the quote a bit. This is what it says now. "Render is one of the most powerful, yet one of the most troublesome, Dark Hunters in my arsenal. He possesses surprisingly deadly powers, is equally skilled in the ways of combat, and is extremely clever. Despite this, he may be too clever for his own good, as he can be very disobedient and rebellious at times, traits which I deeply despise. No matter, I keep him because his talents and skills make him a valuable ally, though a day may come where I tire of his growing greed, and when that day comes, his life shall be brought to an abrupt end." So that's the quote now. Would you like me to continue editing Render's page? --Chicken Bond 01:31, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Video No I hadn't seen it, but it wuz funny!!!!!! Its good to see you on the site more often I am so happy I'm gald your back your friend Happy day hey, its so great to see you back. so, whats been going on? Join if you can Freztrak weapon suggestion Do you think you could do me a favour? I've given my Skakdi MOC, Freztrak, one weapon held in his left hand. Do you think you could suggest a weapon he could hold in his right? --Chicken Bond 09:05, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Makuta template I've replaced the notebox you put in the Makuta template with an infobox template (The one used by BS01). Though I've decided to put the notification you originally had up there on this page. Here it is: |text=This User is a fan of the '''MAKUTA! |image= Image:Makuta2.jpg|150px default MW desc none }} --Chicken Bond 12:29, October 10, 2009 (UTC) As a member... Re: Re: Suggestion What BIONICLE parts would you suggest for the shield, and what sets could they be found in. --Chicken Bond 03:52, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ENTER NOW! Ihu has started the Karael's Blog MOC Contest! Enter now! Thanks but today I got unblocked title says it all your friend have you seen the legend reborn have you seen the new bionicle movie. P.S. I did not fall for your new message page becuase it was still a blue link, while myn is a purple link (becuase I'v clicked on it) Re: Blocked What do you mean, he's not blocked. --Toatapio Nuva 13:57, October 13, 2009 (UTC) LOLWUT???? Holy MOLY!!!! A rahkshi in this day and age!!!! Did you buy it?? Does the shop have other old sets?? Hey Hey. Ahem Will you judge your contest, now that you're here? (Just asking. I'm not gonna win anyway. =P) None can survive the power of the Slicer not to be pushy its just a reminder I am just reminding you about deadliest bionicle you havn't ever made the second battle and i'v been really looking forward to it Hi May I join your club? None can survive the power of the Slicer OMG Gasp!!!!!!! DA masta of bionicle had used my name!!!!!!! *Ids' head spins a full 360 degrees* Also what greg said in in the post under yours on my talk page Blue sepents Could I make a parody of the red dragons called the blue serpents? I'll of course give credit to you and ids5621. Hello!Tuma Sure! And would you like to enter my Contst?Tuma Thanks!Tuma Hey Hey, what time is it in ohio? lOOk at this What do you think? Hey wassup?? Have u joined youtube yet? Also; I am starting a series on youtube called all-stars. Would you like to voice some roles? If so could you send me a sample of your voice (if you have a microphone) via email so I can assign you a charater. Once I give you a role I will send some lines back via email. Thanks! Re:Kelx Question It's unclear at the moment, but I'm trying to fit him into the story. {Toa Hydros 22:20, October 30, 2009 (UTC)} I wuz thinking Hey, was thinking(if you read the biosector01 articles bota magna, bara magna and aqua magna then you will understand this better).It says that when spherus magna split apart that some agori and glatorian were trapped on bota magna. that true, shouldn't some glatorian and agori be on bara magna? please enter no one enter my contest so I whiped up a new one please enter Allright Once your email is back up just tell me. Also If ya wanna watch the All-stars, the first episode is up on youtube Plagiarism You may be aware that an unregistered contributor copied your character Acu for use as their "first Toa of Ice" Glacies. Be aware that the same user has used Kelx's picture in the article Makuta Xehanort. I'd do something about it if I were you. Fear my Power!!! Congrats. Kelx and spectus got 6th in my contest Hey bud? What up?? Your barely on anymore...so howr things? Whadya think all my new series allstars?? If you haven't seen it yet its on youtube. -I'm doing good, you?I've been really busy with school and sports, though I have been able to create some MoCs.The Bionicle All Stars series is AWESOME.l laughed at the end when that matoran was killed. The user got a two-week ban. I don't think he'll be doing it anytime soon. And when the **** are you going to judge your contest? (I haven't got a chance of winning, but there it is.) Fear my Power!!! hello would you like to join my freinds club the Order of Infinity if so than thanks, Laser Vision Do you think you can suggest a vision power for Freztrak? Powerful but not too powerful, if you want to suggest a power, try not to suggest a power that's already been used. Thanks CB2 --Chicken Bond 09:18, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Leviathos can you use Leviathos in mystery missions thanks Please note that if you use Leviathos, it must be an alternate version of the character, as he exists in a separate storyline. BTW, I would like to have either alternate Mordrax or alternate Nightwatcher in your story. Congrats on your 3,000th edit! And can you judge your contest? It ended about four months ago. Fear my Power!!! Re: Re: Editor I like the Parilization Vision suggestion. Thanks. By the way, i'm still editing Render's page. I'm sure like the new Skakdi template i added to the page? --Chicken Bond 05:58, November 24, 2009 (UTC) thanks title says it all yay I just found out LEviathos got 4th in your contest I'm really happy M Do you want to chat? here's the CB channel on mibbet:http://www.mibbit.com/chat/?server=irc.zymic.com&channel=%23customBionicles OK Thats ok, im not in the position either. Why why did lego end bionilce WHY???????????????????? i'm going to die I have no idea.*sighs and takes Ids to the ER* no offense no offense but I like Zenez when he had his takiu better of course of course I understand alliance would you please make a alliance with the better bionicle storyprogram to makuta kapers minions? all of your current members would receive an honorary membership to it, from creator613 3rd in command and final chairman and leader, i thank you if you accept. canon or non-canon do you want Kelx's appearance in the leviathos chronicles to be canon or non-canon Hi Hi kaper!! I'm rarely on at the same time as u anymore!! Howr things? I'm majorly revising the tehktra nui page currently Awsome!! I love xeptok (sorry if the spellings wrong!) If you haven't already; check out kopak's hunt 2; cos i finally started it. Also have you started making the series yet? Cool. Still, theres no harm in joining youtube in adavance. I'll be happy to see what MoCs you create!!! Are the stars out in ohio? what ones do you want get first. i wanna get tahu, the rahkshi and the piraka. the other don't appeal that much to me. MUST HAVE MINI PIRAKA SPINE!!!!!!!!! Hello I knw I have allready asked some people but I do not have enoph fall of the galtorian auditions so please audition feeling down I'm kinda outta that now but that fer the support :). How is nektann he is one of the ones i definitly have to get. Is his head/spine good? alliance would you please make a alliance with the better bionicle storyprogram to makuta kapers minions? all of your current members would receive an honorary membership to it, from creator613 3rd in command and final chairman and leader, i thank you if you accept.Also, all of our members would become your honorary members. From Creator613 spine so the spine aint as good as it looks. And i would prefer if creator came up with his own design. Also have you read the new chapter of running from death? damn Oh. In my opinon it is one of the best i have written in a while. Magneon fights a battera. To save ya the trouble i'm putting it below; Deep within the Fire Kingdom Palace, all lay still. The only disturbance to this state of motionlessness was the wafting dust particles, visible in the few streams of light within the building. The air was heavy, stagnant and the area was scarcely lit. The stain of blood and gore was drenched upon the walls from which corroding chains hung. The silence was broken by the foreboding footsteps of lord Magneon, returning to the lower levels. His angers were intensifying as his death bringing hounds hadn’t returned The Master’s corpse as he had commanded. He made his way through the darkened, sinister halls of the palace, his armour constantly giving off sounds of the intricate workings of machinery. Magneon was headed to the planetary control room. If his minions couldn’t handing a simple search and destroy, he would have to do it himself. Magneon began to slow and hesitantly glanced over his shoulder. Something wasn’t right. He stopped in his tracks. He fully turned around, and his right arm morphed into large Gatling gun which he raised. “Show yourself”, he spat viciously. He looked ahead but there was no sign of life. Just cascading dust. “I could have sworn...” he muttered whilst turning back around. Suddenly, from behind him; the noise of bending metal. He quickly spun around, weapon raised, and his eye illuminated and began scanning the environment. “......No Signs of a heart beat.....Or body heat......But I know something is here.....” He was interrupted by the sound, once again of the bending metal but from directly above him. He glared upward, and a metallic being un-latched itself from the support beams and launched itself downward upon him, shrieking electronically as it did. Magneon seized the being as it came down upon him and thrusted it across the hallway with considerable force. “What the fuggin hell are you?” The being picked itself of the ground and raised its head. “Bohrok? It looks like a tricked out Bohrok!!!” The being shrieked, in its high pitched electronic whirr, and threw itself towards Magneon maliciously. Caught off guard, Magneon was unprepared for the attack and slammed backwards into the wall behind him. “Treacherous creature!! You dare, even to attempt, to strike me!! Your downfall is imminent!!” He opened fire, spraying the area in a fire-storm of bullets, nearly all hitting the being. It faltered slightly, but seemed to draw power from the attack. It once again lunged into Magneon’s body and began extensively tearing up his abdomen. In retaliation a large laser blast, erupted from Magneon’s chest launching the creature down the extremely long hall. Armour began re-forming across the inflicted damage and Magneon’s eyes went ablaze with fury. Now he was mad. He began sprinting at full throttle down the hall, in own arm brandishing one of his back blades and in the other a newly formed scimitar. The creature too, almost immediately, rose to its feet, and too began running toward Magneon. Magneon’s eye flared blood red, before relinquishing a high intensity laser beam toward the creature, which skilfully flipped over the beam and latched itself to Magneon’s head. “Get the fugg of me you demented Bohrok!!!!” He yelled. His hand clasped onto it like a clamp and tore the creature off. But it just wouldn’t stop. It curled into a spiked ball and launched, while spinning at a phenomenal rate into Magneon’s being, shredding his armour and causing severe pain. Magneon, cringing with agony, still raised his scimitar, striking the creature off, causing it to collide with the floor, forcing it to unfurl. Magneon’s armour was flickering and sparking with damage, and he himself was in tremendous anguish. So much so that he dropped his sword to the ground. He realised though that he could not succumb to defeat. He flung his back blade, followed by the other, in a throwing knife style fashion, clamping the creature to the floor. He advanced on the creature, and though it caused him significant pain to do so, once again picked up the sword. “Say your prayers, petty fool!!” He raised his sword above his head, and before he could bring it down, the creature had ripped through the back blades and catapulted into Magneon, throwing him backwards, who in turn took out a few walls. “Groan” Magneon lay in the rubble, still clasping the sword in hand. This time the creature proceeded to finish his foe. Its hand shape-shifted into a large, spinning circular blade which it slowly brought down upon Magneon. Magneon, realising that this could be his end, dropped his weapons and braced himself. Much to his surprise the Bohrok immediately stopped and one again curled into a dormant ball. Magneon was bewildered. He however would not let this opportunity pass up. He, painfully, rose to his feet and picked up the scimitar. Upon contact with the sword the creature unfurled and struck Magneon again, causing him to collapse and to release his grip on the blade. Once again, the creature stopped in its tracks. Magneon had stumbled upon his adversary’s weakness. He slowly reached for the scimitar, and only just made contact. The being, once again, came in for the attack. Magneon dropped the blade, and the creature stopped and curled up again. “The being, destroys those in possession of a weapon. I do not have to fight it, but I don’t want the risk of having a deadly creature about. After all, weaponry is my calling. Though if one were to attempt destroy it...hmm.....” After quick mental calculation, Magneon had reached a conclusion. He rose to his feet and faced the bohrok. “If one cannot be in possession of a weapon, one must become the weapon!!” Upon uttering those words, his armour began metamorphosising. He was adapting to the situation. His armour began thicker and far more armoured, his tubing and mechanics were covered by layers of bysyntheium alloy, and metal spikes were littered across his body. He reached down for his scimitar and picked it up. “His ass is mine...” The creature uncurl and grew ready for the attack. It could 2 steps back and pelted towards, the newly adapted, Magneon at a tremendous speed. Magneon crossed his arms across his chest and the being collided into them. Magneon still received much kick-back, and skidded backwards across the floor. But the creature was impaled on his arms! With one flick of his arms the creature was flung across the room. The being was down, but not out. It once again launched itself at him, its hands now spinning blades, but Magneon counteracted it by, too, throwing himself towards it and grabbing its arms at the elbow so the blades were out of range. By this point he had dropped his weapon, and the bohrok wanted to fold away. He began trying to force its arms into position, but was being held back by the clasp of Magneon “Don’t you even think about it...ARGH!!” He pulled the arms apart and tore them right off!! He dropped the creature and it began backing away. Now it could not fight back, nor become dormant. “I’m not done with you creature!!” Magneon leaped out and body slammed the being, the spikes and almost impenetrable armour, obliterated the creature. Magneon rose again, scraping pieces of shrapnel and debris. He looked down upon his armour. His slick, glossy physique had been replaced with edgier, sharper, more dangerous looking armour. “...........I like it........” He made his way to the planetary control room to resume his goal. }} chapter glad ya like it!! I feel the last few i wrote were lacking I love chardex!!! You should create more toa MoCs! You usually make makuta. R they your fav species? I'm not sure if your pc can handle it but have you checked out the revamped Tehktra nui page? Drixna I can't use it for TFB now, but I might be able to make it after all... utube Awsome!! as soon as u join utube contact me! Drixna Well, I've kinda' already done it, but I could take it down if you want, but I've added some stuff for if the Drixna were to be destroyed. I hope you are okay with that. I will be giving all of the user that helped me when I was new a spoiler so here you go and please delte after reading also thankyou for being one of my first freinds on the wiki Hey Hey, wasup??? stars!! cool ya got gresh stars!!! I still have none =( I actually have all of them already XD. Please join My BIONICLE Forums.[[User:Andrew1219|''N]].[[User talk:Andrew1219|Tropy]] Makuta are they yer favourite species?? you really seem to like them. Hey MK '''The Tridax MoC contest has begun! Please enter. Submit your entries here' Could you please enter? You are invited Its been a while! :) It feels like years have passed since we last had a chat!! How are you? And no i haven't gotten nekatann unfortunately. However i do have tahu stars which made me a happy chappy!:) Are ya gonna be around custom bionicles more often, because i ain't seen you about, for a while. Hope to see you about more. see ya! P.S: check this out!!!